Impulses
by nagi-silvermoon
Summary: Drabbles. Oneshots. Just some random thoughts by random characters. Implied pairings. RR please!
1. Don't Worry

** Disclaimer ** I do not own FMA and anything related to it... i do, however, have some sort of rights to this fanfic.

** Author's Notes ** Been having FMA marathons for two weeks straight and I couldn't keep myself from browsing through some fanfics (mostly Royai) and eventually being spoiled (yet again... curiosity always kills the cat... dang!) so I thought, why not? I haven't written fics in a long while so please pardon me for my mistakes. And, of course, R+R! Hehehe...

Anyway, these will be mostly drabbles and one-shots... no specific pairings... just a general thing going on... might touch up on some themes from the R15 and Royai 100 so forgive me for that... might also contain spoilers so beware... I rated it T just in case...

** Don't Worry **

She was in the middle of rectifying an important document her procrastinating boss had just crammed when the phone on her desk rang. After pausing for a heavy sigh, she answered the call on the second ring.

"This is Second Lieutenant Hawkeye," she said crisply.

"He's not there, then," the sugar-coated voice on the other end concluded.

"You just missed him, Major Hughes," she affirmed,still in a crisp manner, tapping her pen on her desk, eyeing the document in front of her.

Hughes sighed. "And I even wanted to tell him the good news that Glacier is pregnant now." He sighed again, loud and long in mock disappointment. "AH, WAIT! Don't put it down yet."

She stopped midway, glaring at the receiver before placing it back to her ear. She dropped her pen to drum her fingers instead, still eyeing the document.

Hughes sighed in relief. "Listen," he prompted, lowering his voice to his serious tone, "about his plan—I know he already told you about it."

"Don't worry, Major," she replied, stopping her drumming fingers. "I'm behind him all the way."

A pause—

"Good."

Then the line went dead.

** Author's Notes ** Well, that was the first one. Am not sure if that was a drabble because it seemed too long for one. And it seemed too short to be a one-shot. How was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Don't Worry 2

** Disclaimer ** I do not own FMA and anything related to it... i do, however, have some sort of rights to this fanfic.

** Don't Worry 2 **

Without a word to both of them, he took off.

The girl, her hands trembling and her knees shaking, had already taken a few small steps before her companion—a soul transfixed to a metal heap—called her attention.

"Winry," he beseeched softly.

She stopped, but she kept her sight on the retreating figure who had already gone far ahead of them. Soon, she couldn't see him. Something wet was distorting her vision. With trembling hands, she wiped it away, but it was no use. It only came back.

"E—Ed..."

"Don't worry," Al consoled, approaching Winry and laying a cold hand on her frail shoulder. "Brother will come back."

Winry nodded, her tears trickling down her cheeks.

** Author's Notes ** Second one... just writing down whatever came into my mind at this point. Reviews?


	3. When It Comes

** Disclaimer ** I do not own FMA and anything related to it... i do, however, have some sort of rights to this fanfic.

** When It Comes **

When Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang saw the boy—the incomplete boy—on the bed clinging on to life and his—he couldn't quite believe it—transmutated brother waiting patiently by his side, he knew there was something special about him—something that transcends even the greatness of his father.

_He'd make a great National Alchemist._

And he offered to help him be one.

But as he walked away from that home, as he left the brothers to take a chance on fate, he wondered. Will he make it? And if he does, what will happen to him and his brother? Will he accept the fact that he will become a dog of the military? Will he go through what he, the Flame Alchemist, went through? Will he be able to handle it?

He looked up at the black sky as raindrops fell on his face, cleansing him, clearing his mind. He gave off a sigh.

He'd just deal with it when it comes.

** Author's Notes ** I didn't realize until I finished this one that I stuck to Roy's nature... the better, I guess... Reviews?


	4. Lying

** Disclaimer ** I do not own FMA and anything related to it... i do, however, have some sort of rights to this fanfic.

** Lying **

Her eyes were red and puffy. Lack of sleep, she reasoned out.

But he knew it was a lie.

She was making adjustments to his auto-mail—he'd grown a couple of centimeters the past month—when something sparkling fell from her eyes down to his mechanical arm. She gave a jolt of surprise.

"Something got caught in my eye, silly me." Her laugh died as instantly as it came. She grabbed a rag from her toolbox to dry the area off to prevent rusting.

"We'll be back for sure, Winry."

She stopped for the briefest of moments before continuing as if nothing had happened.

** Author's Notes ** Sweet? Ehehe... Reviews?


	5. Photographs

** Disclaimer ** I do not own FMA and anything related to it... i do, however, have some sort of rights to this fanfic.

** Photographs **

She was an angel sent from the heavens. That was what he always thought of her. She's that little ray of sunshine that always brightens his day. Just seeing her chubby face crack into a wide smile was enough to get him through his messy business. But he does it anyway. For her, and for her mother. For them.

And however misunderstood he was, he didn't care. He just wanted everybody to know the reason why he works so hard.

"Here's another photo of Elysia-chan! She's just three but she already knows her alphabet!"

** Author's Notes ** Now, that seems more like a drabble. Reviews?


	6. Hardening

** Disclaimer ** I do not own FMA and anything related to it... i do, however, have some sort of rights to this fanfic.

** Hardening **

His house still looked lively, even if he took the liveliness away with him.

But looks could be really deceiving, and Colonel Roy Mustang knew that the solitary lit room encompasses only part of what they feel—because he could feel it, too.

They feel empty.

His gaze lingered for a while longer on the shadows of Glacier and Elysia Hughes—the only ones he left to fend for themselves. Roy's eyes hardened like steel.

So did his resolve.

"I'll take care of them for you, Maes. Leave it to me."

** Author's Notes ** Wah! Can't I think of anything else? Reviews?


	7. Reasons

** Disclaimer ** I do not own FMA and anything related to it... i do, however, have some sort of rights to this fanfic.

** Reasons **

It hadn't been that long since she was born, yet she felt like it was already a lifetime ago.

And within that lifetime, all she ever knew was to achieve her goal. But what is her goal? Her ultimate goal?

She stared out towards the sunset, visions of sand, sun and a man with dark hair and vividly scarlet eyes fleeting in and out of her mind.

"Why am I here in the first place?"

** Author's Notes ** Hope this one wasn't that vague. But then, I left way enough hints. Reviews?


	8. Agony

Saffiremoon21: thanks for the review!

** Disclaimer ** I do not own FMA and anything related to it... i do, however, have some sort of rights to this fanfic.

** Agony **

Stealing glances to glimpse her perfect imperfection just one more time... Sighing slowly whenever she caught him hurriedly tearing his eyes away... Breathing in gunpowder and roses whenever she got too close... Skipping heartbeats at the sound of his deep voice invoking her name...

They only sit a few steps apart in that small confinement. Their eyes—obsidian and hazel—would always meet, and the world would quiet down to a hush, and the only thing that mattered was the two of them. But no matter how strong their eyes connected in a yearning gaze, they would never meet in a union of hearts and souls.

He has a path to take—a path to the top filled with civil wars, military controversies and everyday uncertainties. But he chose this danger, and she could only follow in his footsteps, covering his back, protecting him from enemies who would dare assault him from behind. Their only gratification in all the chaos erupting around them is in knowing that they belong, and that someday, they will gain freedom. And they could finally consume their fiery desire without having to think of what the consequences would be come tomorrow.

Hold on.

I am.

For now, they could only sit a few steps apart. Their eyes—obsidian and hazel—meeting in a passionate gaze for brief moments in time, everyday, sending looks of longing for the day when they could do more than just gaze at each other to last them through the day.

** Author's Notes ** And I was the one who agonized over this... don't even think i did the title justice... sheesh! Reviews?


	9. Nightmares

To saffiremoon21: hope i added more details to this revision... thanks!

** Disclaimer ** I do not own FMA and anything related to it... i do, however, have some sort of rights to this fanfic.

** Nightmares **

The terror he experienced within the Fuhrer's cellar never left him completely.

Every night, in his sleep, all he could see were the room burning into cinders, the invincible Fuhrer with that foreboding seal in his eye, the ominous skull wrapped in an old cloth and the crying boy who had brought it in the room. It seemed like a slide show in front of his eyes, but he had no control over it. They just flashed in front of him. The room, the Fuhrer, the skull and the boy. Room, Fuhrer, skull, and boy. Room, Fuhrer, skull, boy, room, Fuhrer, skull, boy, room, Fuhrer, skull, boy, room, Fuhrer, skull, boy...

He'd wake up with a jolt, shaking from head to toe.

** Author's Notes ** This is pretty lame... Reviews?


End file.
